


Beginnings

by Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis/pseuds/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely spring day for leaving messages and making friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

It was a beautiful day in late spring, the buzz of new life filling the park air. Many people were out at the park today, mostly enjoying their free time – either with their friends and family, or just taking time out from the daily grind. Though that was not the case for a blond woman, who had chosen her place in the park today very purposely, and she was curious to see if there would be any response. She slowly flicked through a newspaper as she sat there, pretending to read it as she watched her surroundings. While she had not come here to cause trouble, it was not impossible that there were those that could have tracked her here, and decide to create trouble themselves.

“Are you Havoc?” The woman turned her blue eyes to the voice, watching them over the newspaper as they waited for her response. A young orange haired woman stood there, dressed in delicate fashionable clothes – Havoc wondered whether this kid would be worth her time.

“Who’s asking?” Havoc kept her tone flat, playing uninterested to see whether the stranger had the determination she was looking for.

“Look, I already know you are Havoc, I did some research before come here. Don’t play games with me.” That made Havoc tense, and as she folded away her paper, she loosened the tether on her power allowing the heat of it to become noticeable.

“You did research, and yet you still came. Who sent you, what do they want?” The woman frowned, her golden eyes locking with Havoc’s blue.

“I came because you left that obtuse message where anyone could have seen it. I wanted to know who it was that had the guts to paint a target on their back.” The woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously frustrated with Havoc. “Instead I found you, who would rather play coy.”

“Perhaps you would rather fight?” Havoc couldn’t help but smile when she saw the other woman’s expression change suddenly. “But you seem to have me at a disadvantage; you already know who I am. Yet, I don’t know a thing about you.”

“You have a strange way of going about this,” the other woman sighed. “Call me Thorn.”

“Of course,” Havoc said, finally standing up, and giving a mock bow to Thorn. “Lady Thorn, I believe we are going to have a lot of… exciting times together.”

“Hold on! I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“Yet.”


End file.
